Snowflake's Adventure
by Theresa Cullen
Summary: Snowflake is Rustys adopted sister. This story starts out before Rusty leaves. When Rusty threatens that he will go into the forest early in the morning Snowflake thinks he is kidding. But she awakes to find him GONE! Now Snowflake must find him! R&R!
1. Where's Rusty?

**Where's Rusty?**

**AN: Snowflake is Rusty's "adopted" sister. Rusty's twolegs adopted her. This story starts out before the time when Rusty leaves into the forest.**

"But don't you ever wonder..." Rusty paused to walk toward the window and look outside, then began again,"the adventures that await beyond the twolegs, trees, what's out there to be discovered?"

Snowflakes gentle eyes focused on Rusty's moving mouth. She was listening very carefully to her brother. **(AN: I wasn't sure how to say step-brother in cat language, so I just wrote brother. But, just so you know, Rusty is NOT Snowflakes blood-brother, in case you didn't realize that at first.)** Her ears twitched when Rusty stopped speaking, as it calmed her when she listened to his slightly scratchy, soft voice at nights like these. Snowflake crossed one paw over the other. "Hmmmm, youre right Rusty, it must be amazing. But the woods just dont appeal to me as they do to you I guess, the bugs, days without fresh gourmet cat food..." She shivered at the thought.

Rusty rolled his eyes and hopped up on the leather couch next to his sister. "Eh...she-cats these days with all of their 'what if's' and 'this thats'"

"UH!" Snowflake pushed rusty off the couch.

Rusty squinched his eyes and limped around to face Snowflake then struggled to open one eye. "That didn't hurt a bit, I am so ready for the forest! In fact, ill leave to go there tomorrow, very early in the morning so you cant stop me."

Snowflake shrugged and lept off the couch and then curled up in her Pretty Princess Parlor Hut. "Goodnight Rusty." she mewed.

"Night" he purred back. Then he jumped up onto his mini hammock which was attatched to Snowflakes hut and a plush tree.

The two cats fell asleep.

Snowflake opened her eyes the next morning only to see the sun glaring through the window which made her squinch. "Rusty," she yawned,"good morning Rusty."

"Rusty?"

"RUSTY?"

"Rusty you there?"

This time she jumped out of her hut only to see that Rustys hammock was empty! A slight breeze ruffled he long white fur. Wondering where it came from, she turned around and saw the door wide open!

"Oh my gosh!" Snowflakes eyes widened in terror. "Rusty must habe went out into the forrest like he said he would! I thought he was just KIDDING! Ive got to find my brother!"

She leaped out the door and disappeared into the woods.

The only words to be heard from Snowflake was her calling, "RUSTY! RUSTY?" and every second, her voice started to fade.

**AN: Thats the end of chapter one, more is coming soon! Please R&R! This is my first FanFic! Thanks!**


	2. The Decision

**The Decision**

Snowflake panted hard as the day began to come to an end and she still had yet to find her "brother" **(AN: as I said before, they are NOT blood HINT HINT even though I do believe it shall be Sandstorm and Firestar forever! But this is my made up fanfic story so ...yeah... D And PLEASE R&R) **

She padded up to a rock which hung over a large area of moss. It created a sort-or min-ridge. Snowflake leaped down to the bottom and curled herself up in the moss. "Aw, Rusty, please come back." She mewed to herself and began to slowly fall asleep.

The morning sun gleamed on Snowflakes pelt making her fur turn golden colored. She blinked as if she had forgotten she was outdoors. And almost jumped when she noticed a caterpillar crawling on her front paw. "Ew! Get this nasty thing off of me!" She shook her paw until the caterpillar flew off and landed in a puddle. She sat down and pointed up her nose, mewing irritated, "Hhmphh! That's what you get for being such a rude little...little...THING!" She turned her head back to the caterpillar suddenly feeling a pang of guilt.

"Aw, I'm sorry little fella, here..." She pawed the caterpillar out of the water and placed him on a leaf.

"That better?" Snowflake mewed.

"Good, well, I must find my 'brother' farewell Mr. Fuzzy!"

...and with a flick off her tail Snowflake was off. She ran and ran through the bushes when a brushing noise made her stop and look around. "Rusty? Rusty is it you?"

She twirled around in excitement and fear. "RUSTY?"

"You there?"

The brushing noise continued, and got louder and louder as it got closer and closer. "Um, **_hello_**! Anyone there"

Snowflake then mumbled, "Rude little cats that never answer you..."

All of a sudden an orange flash went past her and threw her to the ground, pinning her in that spot and covering her mouth so she could not speak.

"Ew you little dirty creature..." snowflakes voice was muffled to a soft whisper, "What **_are_** you?"

She looked at the animal pinning her down. It had a long, bushy tail. And it was orange-ish-red, but bigger than she was.

All of a sudden a blue-grey figure struck the creature off of her and clawed at it until it ran away. The Blue-grey, she-cat turned around to face snowflake. The cat sniffed, then wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Kittypet," she snarled, "Yuck...nasty smell"

Snowflake looked offended, but couldn't be too mad, because this cat possibly saved her life.

"So, who are you, anyways?" The cat asked, then added, "I'm Bluestar leader of ThunderClan."

"I'm Snowflake, please pardon me, but, what is a Clan?"

Bluestar went along and told Snowflake the whole story on what a clan is and how they originated, and the Warrior code. Then finished off by asking on simple little question,

"I, Bluestar of ThunderClan, have a strong sense that if you join my Clan now, you will become strong and successful, think about it, then, and follow me if it's a yes, or be gone and go home, kittypet, if it's a no, then I will never want to see you again in my territory."

Bluestar started to stroll away very slowly so Snowflake could catch up if she decided yes. Snowflake was in a deep thought until finally she turned...

and followed Bluestar.

**(AN: YAY! I finally finished up my 2nd Chapter, Im sorry I kept a lot of you waiting, but I was so busy, Im sorry. I will try to update more quick sooner! Thanks, please R & R! And remember, I love short chapters and I know a lot of others do too, and that's why my chapters are short, but they have a lot of thought. Okay, thanks for reading!) **


	3. Warrior Ceremony

**Warrior Ceremony**

**(AN: YES! THE THIRD CHAPTER UPDATED ALREADY! Right after I just added the 2nd one! I hope this makes up for how long I've waited until posting up the 2nd chapter! I'm really sorry about that...and again...I get lots of typo's since I type fast so please excuse them...thanks. Also, PLEASE R&R!)**

Snowflake shifted her eyes from side to side, now she was nervous that another animal would jump out at her and try to make her their dinner. She shivered at the thought and looked back up to Bluestar so she didn't loose her track. They made their way into the camp and across the ravine. Snowflake dipped her head low as she already saw cats staring and she wanted to hide.

"_Kittypet_!" one tom yelled.

"Another one already?" a she-cat's voice snarled.

Some cats and kits peered out of their den to see what all the fuss was about. They were pushing each other out of the way and trying to see over the other's head.

"What is it? Who is it?" Tiny whispers came from the den.

"Get away! Move! I Can't see!" another kit screeched.

Bluestar shot the kits a warning glance to hush and with one great tense of her muscles she leaped up to highrock, there was no need to give the signal for every cat was already out of their dens and padding toward the rock forming a circle around Snowflake.

"As you all know, two moons ago we took in a kittypet who was just recently made warrior." Bluestar mewed.

Mews of confirm and agreement filled the air but died down when Bluestar signaled them to quiet.

"StarClan has told me something great will happen by taking in kittypets. I cannot tell you the descriptions, for I am not authorized to and that will be against the Warrior Code. Anyway, there is a cat about the same age as our newest warrior, the once-kittypet, Fireheart." She paused when Fireheart dipped his head and then she continued, "I have seen the strength in this cat when she was pinned by a fox. She wouldn't give up, true spirit of a warrior, I must say...Well, I am going to give Snowflake her proper Warrior ceremony because she is as of age, but I will need a Warrior to help her around on her first few days of it."

"I will" a cat yelled up, it was Fireheart,"I know what it was like to be a kittypet, then to be accepted into a Clan"

Bluestar nodded in thanks and approval, "Very well then," Bluestar twitched her tail telling Snowflake to come up to where Bluestar was, and she leaped up on the rock and plopped down next to Bluestar. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this kittypet. She has strength and the knowledge of the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Bluestar turned toward Snowflake, her eyes shown with excitement, Snowflake, do you promise to uphold to Warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your own life?"

There was a brief pause, Snowflake wondered if this was the right choice to make and maybe she haven't thought it over enough. She gulped and mewed in reply, "For my 'brother', I do."

Bluestar nodded then turned toward her cats, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Snowflake, from this moment, you will be known as Mistheart. StarClan honors your determination and faith. You will become a memorable and wonderful warrior of ThunderClan until you one day rise to hunt with StarClan, your dreams and hopes will be fulfilled."

**(AN: I used the format of the ceremony based on the books. So yeah, basically the whole 'StarClan religion' parts were based on, and with help from the books!)**

Mistheart was so speechless the almost hit herself to wake up. All of a sudden the Clan cats started to cheer and her eyes widened on shock as they chanted, "Mist heart! Mistheart! Mistheart! Mistheart!"

Mistheart spun around toward Bluestar and dipped her head gratefully, then leaped down to have a word with Fireheart. By then Bluestar had already put the meeting to an end.

"Hello Fireheart," Mistheart cocked her head, this cat looked familiar, then she shook her head, all the excitement and shock must in one day must have made her delusional. "Wow, I am honored that you, once a kittypet too, can show me around!"

Fireheart nodded, "No problem! I really don't mind...well, I think you'd better do the vigil, and guard the camp for the night, it's what all Warriors do when they first become one."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me Fireheart..." Mistheart purred in a sarcastic, but friendly tone.

"Uh...nice meeting you Mistheart!"

"You too, Fireheart!"

Mistheart strolled back across the ravine and sat down. She curled her tail in front of her two front paws. She stared up at the night sky her eyes glazed with confusion and happiness.

"Oh StarClan," she mumbled, "Show me if this is really where I belong, and guide me so that one day I could be reunited with my brother!"

**(AN: And that is the end of chapter 3! Tell me what you think and click on Review on that drop-down box...you know you want to. lol! Well, please Review, please, please, please! Thanks for reading I hope you continue to stop by and check for updates!) **


	4. Who Are You Again?

**Who Are You Again?**

**(AN: Aw, thank you EVERYONE for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them, and please keep posting more. - I'm a little slooooowwwww on the updating here, but I have gotten lots of homework, I am hoping to get another chapter in before the end of the week though... D So this chapter starts off where we left off, Mistheart sitting vigil.) **

The sun snuck slowly, but steadily above the horizon, drowning the sky with it's morning light. Mistheart sat and stared in awe. Who knew something so powerful and important can be so elegant? **(AN: The sun is usually bright, hot, & strong, and right now it is dimmer, since, you know how in the morning, the sun is usually more dull, so yeah.)**

She stretched her haunches and yawned. She was so full of questions, but was now too sleepy to even think about any of them anymore, all that could pop into mind was the nice, sleep she would have in a few moments.

Suddenly a twig snapped and the leaves parted before her.

_Oh my gosh, a predator, what am I gonna do...what am I gonna do?!? _...she thought frantically, then remembered, she didn't want to show any fear, she wanted to become the best warrior ever, so she crouched facing the pink nose peering from the leaves, and drew her lips back in a snarl.

"Relax, relax, it's only me!" A gray figure mewed as he emerged from the green, "Say, aren't you that kittypet, Mistheart?"

Mistheart nodded, and began to frantically lick her flank, embarrassed that she couldn't even recognize scents yet.

"Hey cool, I'm Greystripe, I made friends with that other kittypet Fireheart a few moons ago."

"It's a pleasure..." Mistheart dipped her head in greeting, then looked around wearily.

"Oh yeah, before I ramble you off to sleep, I was sent to tell you that you may come off vigil, I know it's hard, just go to sleep in the warriors den, you should have no problem finding it, at worst case just ask a cat, and I will be sure that you find a fresh piece of prey below your nose when you awake."

"Thank you so much." Mistheart looked gratefully at Greystripe and began to pad away to camp.

Once at camp, Mistheart looked around, every cat was busy, kits were playing in front of the nursery, while worried queens were supervising, elders were being cared for by apprentices and warriors were dragging kill up to the pile. Mistheart decided not to stop and chat, she needed all rest possible.

Mistheart awake during the middle of the day to find a magpie set before her. Startled, she scurried away to the back of the den, accidentally causing her to trip over another sleeping cat. The cat, awoke with a start and threw Mistheart off his back, turned, and snarled at her. He kept stepping toward Mistheart, causing her to back up against the wall of the den, fury burning in his eyes.

"Never, and I mean NEVER, wake me up EVER!" the smoky-grey cat hissed,"One more time, kittypet, and you're dead." He hissed once more and spat before turning back to his bedding.

Trembling with fear, Mistheart picked up the magpie, and ran out of the den. She spat out the magpie at the entrance of the den and ran across camp to find Fireheart. She looked in the nursery, _no_, the elders den, _no_, she ran and ran, then suddenly became blinded by a fire-colored patch of fur, forcing her to tumble sideways into the brambles. Mistheart dug her claws in the ground to stop herself from rolling head-on into them and stood up to meet Fireheart staring at her, his eyes, expressionless.

Mistheart got frightened, what was happening why was she being so clumsy, "I-I'm sorry, I am, I-I'm going to go back to sleep now, so I do not bother anyone again." Mistheart looked up at Fireheart as her eyes began to water, "Please, do not be mad at me, please."

Fireheart's eyes narrowed, "What? What makes you think I am mad, what are you, mad?!? I am almost never mad! See, now I'm becoming mad because you are making me get mad because you thought I was mad, you must be mad to think of me as mad!"

"No, I'm pretty sure that I am not mad, so, I'm happy you aren't mad, it's just another cat was mad at me so, I thought you would be mad too."

**(AN: I tried to put in some _mad_ humor...haha...mad...D)**

"What? Wait, what other cat? What happened?"

Mistheart gulped to catch her breath, "I awoke happily in the morning, and there right before me was a poor dead, bird, w-with claw marks dug into it's belly. I got really startled to find it there, so I jumped back and stumbled upon another, smokey-grey cat. He yelled at me, and said if I am ever to annoy him again, I-I...die" She choked out the last word as if she never said it before.

Fireheart closed his eyes, and mumbled, "Dustpelt..."

"Excuse me?"

Fireheart's eyes widened in surprise,"Oh, no, I was just saying, the cat that scared you was Dustpelt, he never liked me when I joined this clan, I guess he doesn't like kittypets and all, or maybe he's jealous! Yeah...jealous of the kittypets wonderful moves and techniques. What do you think about him, Mist...Mistheart? Mistheart?"

Mistheart's head rested on her flank, and she was tilting toward the right, slightly drooling. Fireheart prodded her and focused on her relaxed eyes, "So what do you think?"

"Oh, yes, I think you should buy the mouse and put it on my head!" Mistheart looked startled, then her cheeks flushed, "Did I just say—"

"Yup"

"Oh, sorry, It's just, your voice reminds me of home, and how my brothers voice used to calm me, somewhat like yours. I guess I was daydreaming...say, what was your name when you were a kittypet?"

"Uh..." Fireheart searched his mind for an answer, "To tell you the truth, I forgot with all of the confusion and excitement with joining the clan moons ago, but I remember, I had a sister, she resembles you in a way and her eyes, yes, her eyes had the same glossy texture as yours do, weird how fate ends up that way, huh?"

Mistheart nodded unconvinced, "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I know you..."

Fireheart's head tilted,"I'm sure it's just from your vigil, seriously, after my vigil, I've seen dead cats, so, why don't you eat that magpie of yours and go to sleep, I will begin to train you sometime tomorrow, but I'm sure you probably got everything down-pat."

Mistheart nodded, eating would do her good, and maybe some extra training with Fireheart will help her get everything straight with him, and maybe he too, will help in finding her brother.

(AN: I haven't written this fanfic for awhile, so please, excuse me if it looks not so spiffy, but I would like comments. D)


End file.
